Confection Kisses
by ovp
Summary: AU Sequel to Sweet Affection. Whoever said owning your own business and dating a superhero was fun? Older Spitfire.
1. Cinnamon Buns

So_ if you want to skip ahead to the story I won't blame you because there is over a 1000 words of thanks to all the kind reviewers and supporters of **Sweet Affection** and that's just a little overwhelming – even for me._

Alright it's finally here. After months of patience, sweat, and tears. This story requires a very long thank you not only to the people who reviewed the last chapter of _Sweet Affection _(Look below for personal comments to reviewers) but also to a key few people who encouraged me and provided me with support while I was finding the time to write this sequel. Honestly I knew I was going to write it…when was completely another issue.

**There's a couple of people who deserve huge kudos. **

**JustJanelle** because even though we don't get to talk a lot you are constant reminder that I need to get my work done and if you hadn't taken that first step to review my story than _The Nose Knows _would have never been born and I'd probably just procrastinated away and never made it to the sequel.

**Hooloovooshift-Speedster: **I believe you were sent by a friend beginning with the name J your messages lovingly reminded me of the all the loose ends I needed to tie up. BIG BIG SHOUT OUT because you will have your cinnamon rolls and told me that you wanted to know the origins of Wally's nickname Kid Pervert. I hope all is to your satisfaction.

**damnsmartblueboxes: **My good friend from tumblr who constantly reminded me to write and prompted me to continue – it feels like I've thanked you already.

**chasingfireflys: **It feels like a very long time since we last talked. I hope all is well.

**Samian: **Always the kind supporter who constantly sends me messages and brightens up my rather dull life.

**A ton of anons who asked for a sequel…**

Thanks to the people who reviewed the final chapter of _Sweet Affection._ Honestly if it wasn't for all the support for the sequel from people like you…well who knows what would happen. I'm one of those authors who really needs motivation.

**Prnyctina1091:** Wow thanks! I'm glad I changed your mind about AUs - usually if they're written very well they can be well worth the read. Thanks for the review.

**overlyobsessedgirlfangirl:** Ah yes, Nightwing, the ultimate troll. You'll get to see more of him in the upcoming chapter. Thanks for the reviews and all the flattering (unnecessary) compliments.

**Hello. How's Germany: **I've actually gotten this request from a few people... I'm not sure if I'll do a wedding but we'll have to see where my imagination takes me.

**Hooloovooshift-Speedster: **You pointed out both your favorite parts in all the chapters and my mistakes. Thanks. Someday...not sure when I'll read over all my fanfiction and fix those mistakes so keep pointing them out. :) I'm a big fan of dramatic irony and these two are really great characters to do it to. (Yes Ollie will be in the sequel - in fact a lot of characters will be). You also get to find out the origins of Kid Pervert in this chapter.

**Immortalfantasylover: **I've written a couple of Spitfire stories (although you probably already know that.) I hope you enjoy the sequel just as much.

**Mr. Aanonymous: **I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for the reviews!

**cheergeeek101: **That is very nice of you to say! And here it is the sequel requested numerous times over - I just hope it meets everyone's expectations.

**maedeux: **I'm glad you reviewed after reading it so many times. That really is very touching. If you are running around your house fangirling I understand and I hope that you throughly enjoy the story. :)

**ForeverChocolateRoses: **Do you know that bit with Dick was just me unable to sleep at 3 AM after staying up straight for 48 hours. Yeah not one of my brighter moments but clearly my writing skills like to fester when I really like to sleep. I hope you will read and enjoy more of my stories too.

**purpleshinigami: **Everyone loves the sweet pun (honestly when I started writing it that's what I was hoping for so high five). Thanks for the review!

**My Own Mayday Parade: **Thanks for all your support!

**Boondocks23: **Ah yes you noticed my uber fast ending too. Hopefully the sequel will help redeem me. But I'm glad I was able to bring a smile to your face!

**kp: **Thank you so much! Just thanks!

**argent98: **Look forward to more quippy Dick in future! Thanks for telling me all your favorite parts. :)

**sunflower13: **Thanks for the review!

**GIRLWONDER: **Thanks for the review! I've actually blown up a stove. There are a variety of ways to do it. Forget you left something on the burner, accidentally damage the electric cord...

**NaomiBlue: **Mmmmm you make an interesting point. I'm a firm believer that Dick will find a way to troll Wally for this favor later.

**ShenanigansKid: **Thanks for the review!

** shanarose: **Thank you so much!

**Samian: **Ah my good friend. Always a pleasure to reread your reviews and smile.

**Dextra2: **Thanks for the review!

**randommonkeyz998: **Thanks! I try very hard to not make the characters OCC let's see if I can continue that trend.

**Nerdychick: **I'm not sure about team ups but those two (Nightwing and Artemis) will definitely troll Wally.

**JadeBrycin2116: **If you're reading this I'm thrilled and happy!

**music lover bwg: **Bows politely. You're too kind. Really. I do it for the reviewers! Thanks for the review!

**chasingfireflys: **I feel like we haven't been in touch for a while. How are you? Your review was very flattering and cheered me up!

**IronicVeghead: **Thanks for the review!

**fixati0ns: **Here it is! It took a long time (hides head in sand) but I did finally start writing this. I hope you enjoy it as much as the last story. Thanks for your continuous reviews and support!

**Irenerb: **Thanks for the review!

**Keepmovingforward2: **Well here's the sequel. Thanks for your reviews and continuous support!

**thesilentboom: **I hope you don't hate me for taking so long...like really long... I'm glad you liked the story! :)

_Thanks to the silent readers as well._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or its characters._

* * *

**Confection Kisses**

* * *

Artemis dutifully mixed the ingredients in the bowl together before peeking through the glass oven door to inspect her work. Perfect was not a word she would have ever used to describe her life but at this moment everything was _sort of _perfect. She winced feeling her cast being knocked by the bowl and even her reflection in the oven held a startling bruise developing along her left cheek. She sighed. This wouldn't be enough. Even Wally could only be distracted by food for so long.

She hated when he got like this – overprotective like somehow she was just going to disappear and never come back and recently he was doing it more and more. He'd go out of his way to be partnered with her on missions or race cross country to be there for her patrol. He'd even gone so far as to get Nightwing to hack the frequency on her communicator to find her location. _That _had not been one of his better or brighter ideas. She just wanted to stay in this single moment where she didn't have to think about Wally or her bakery or any of her problems. She just wanted to stand there stirring the cream cheese icing bathed in sunlight and blissfully dream away her issues.

When had her life become so complicated?

The damage to her bakery had been extensive, the whole building nothing but a charred outer shell. However, there was one good thing that resulted from her bakery burning down. She was able to relocate. The florist beneath her apartment had gone bankrupt leaving the expansive place open for rent and Artemis who just so happened to need a new location was more than happy to fill the vacant spot – seizing the fantastic opportunity to almost literally work from home. Wally had of course been thrilled because the prospect of lazing around her apartment all day and then vibrating through the floor to bug her was apparently a huge bonus for him while consequently being a huge pain in the ass for her. Whoever said owning your own business and dating a superhero was fun?

It had taken eighteen months for her to finally reestablish herself and return some semblance of order in her life. She'd had to balance opening a new shop, crime fighting, numerous insurance claim meetings, and maintaining her relationship. Not that she didn't want to be with Wally but those sleepless nights when he didn't crawl into her apartment after a mission were particularly nerve wracking and that kind of strain plus real life did take its toll – even on her.

It didn't help that because of the generous patronage of one Dick Grayson of Wayne Corporation her business had skyrocketed. Artemis had never had the volume to warrant hiring more staff but she couldn't bake and man the counter simultaneously which meant she needed at least one employee, which given her _second _job was a very tricky thing to do because coworkers tended to ask '_where did you get that bruise?_' or '_why do you need to leave early?'_ so Wally suggested she hire Zatanna Zatara from the League to help out – and she soon found out why.

* * *

"_Will you take off those sunglasses." Sighed Artemis placing a double fudge chocolate cupcake down in front of her latest patron, "You look ridiculous."_

_ "What would people say if they knew that the philanthropist Richard Grayson came here?" he questioned trying to peek around her at the raven haired beauty manning the cash register._

_ "They would probably say the **philander** Dick Grayson is going to get fat," she riposted smartly. _

_ "I lead a very active lifestyle." Artemis just rolled her eyes. He was as predictable as Wally and given the fact he was attempting to pick up Zatanna in her bakery she really hoped he wasn't asking Wally for love life advice._

_ "Now," said Artemis conspiratorially leaning over the counter, "While Wally's gone why don't you tell me that salacious story."_

_ "What story would that be?" asked Nightwing swiping his finger through the chocolate frosting and licking it happily._

_ "Oh you know the story of how a certain redhead got the nickname Kid Pervert?"_

_ "Do you think I'm so petty as to sell out my best friend for a few measly cupcakes?" scoffed Nightwing dramatically. _

_ "Please, I've heard things about you Nightwing. Things from Batgirl." The man's face went deathly pale._

_ "Touche. One embarrassing story coming up." Artemis rocked back on her heels smirking slightly._

_ "See that wasn't so bad." _

_ Richard merely rolled his eyes and cracked his knuckles in response. "Well once upon a time there was a kid named Wally West who wanted to be a superhero, like all the other little boys his age."_

_ "You're not seriously going to tell me this story in fairy tale style are you?" Richard shrugged nonchalantly smirking slightly._

_ "Back when we were sidekicks not a lot of people took us seriously."_

_ Artemis snorted sarcastically, "I find that hard to believe. Didn't you use to wear a pair of green short shorts as part of your uniform - that is the epitome of serious."_

_ Dick grumbled, "You make one fashion mistake and nobody ever forgets about it." Artemis allowed herself a small victorious smirk before she began to take away the cupcake that she was using to bribe the bird. _

_ "Woah hold up there I'm getting to the story," he said pointedly pulling the plate back towards himself, "Good things come to those who wait." He pouted slightly inspecting the cupcake for damage. Artemis arched an eyebrow and stared at him with a look of half concealed anticipation. _

_ "As I was saying a lot of the Leaguers didn't take us sidekicks seriously. So some of the other protégées and I teamed up to do covert missions but sometimes we got to go on missions with the big guns," he paused to take a bite of the cupcake and hum appreciatively, "Anyways Wally has always been a little indecent and a flirt."_

_ "A little," scoffed Artemis recalling her anniversary gift, an apron which Wally claimed he wanted her to wear. With nothing else. _

_ "Well it was always small things. Running by girls so the wind would blow their skirts up, using lame pick up lines, but we were given a mission with Wonder Woman and Wally was really excited. He was vibrating with anticipation and, of course, the Wall-man had to put the moves on her so he ran up to introduce himself and attempt to flirt with Diana and he tripped."_

_ "Tripped?"_

_ "Tripped. Fell right into her breasts."_

_ "No," said Artemis excitedly yet with a hint of disbelief, "He motor-boated Wonder Woman!"_

_ "Worse, his lips vibrated through her uniform and then his brain caught up with actions and he stopped vibrating leaving his lips lodged in her bustier." Artemis stared at Nightwing agape, "If you think you looked shocked you should have seen Wonder Woman."_

_ "Oh my god," choked Artemis clutching her sides as her body shook with laughter. "Just – that is **too** good."_

_ "Would you believe me if it gets better?"_

_ "I am all ears, Dick, all ears."_

_ "When Diana punched him and when I say punched I mean super strength enhanced punch. However, because his lips were still lodged in the fabric her top –"_

_"**No way."**  
_

_"Went with him. And that," said Nightwing dramatically, "Is how Wally got the nickname Kid Pervert courtesy of Wonder Woman's shriek." Artemis shook her head digesting what Nightwing had just told her. For a moment she vaguely wondered if it was before or after she got the Bat symbol tattoo on her left breast.  
_

_ "But she's so protective of him?" said Artemis remembering the interrogation over a year ago where she had been called before the League for hitting Flash. _

_ "Hey, I'm a detective but even that is a mystery to me," shrugged Nightwing finishing the remainder of his cupcake in a few bites. Standing he waved weakly (nervously) at Zatanna,_

_ "Hey there Z." Completely focused on the customers Zatanna sent him a quick look before waving distractedly back,_

_ "Hey."_

_ "You're pathetic," intoned Artemis. She noted that a lot of female patrons were staring at the raven haired heart throb and murmuring amongst themselves and decided to make him sweat a little, "Now scram. Skinny bones like you only attract fans and not business."_

* * *

"Wow," said a voice behind her, "Something smells good in here although you look a little worse for wear." Artemis turned in time to see Zatanna shrug off her coat and join her in the kitchen eyes scanning the trays of baked goods laid out on the table for her to sell. Artemis chose to ignore that comment pulling on some oven mitts to retrieve the cinnamon buns from the oven.

"Here let me do that – _elbat eht ot syart eht etativel," _Zatanna looked at the cast and the bruise and clearly extra-large cinnamon buns, "For Wally."

"For Wally," assented Artemis using a spatula to generous douse each bun with the cream cheese frosting she'd made.

"Rough night?" asked Zatanna running her finger along the rim of the bowl before happily sticking it in her mouth.

"Nothing I couldn't handle.

"I'm a sensing a 'but.'"

"Wally is going to overreact." This wasn't a new conversation for Zatanna, more often than not half of what Artemis baked was to appease her ever fretting boyfriend. But Artemis appreciated Zatanna's receptive ear and the fact that she could talk about League stuff with her was just a bonus.

"Well to be fair you do kind of look like shit." Artemis groaned, if her friend who had seen her blown up, wind swept, and injured was saying it then it must be true. It probably hadn't helped that after patrol (and the med bay) she had come straight home and started baking in preparation for the coming day, which hadn't been easy considering one arm was practically out of commission.

"Artemis," said Zatanna sternly, "I've got this, okay. I am going to make you a cup of tea and you are going to go upstairs and either sleep or shack up with your boyfriend for the next twenty-four hours but I do not want to see you down here. Capiche."

"Don't tell me. Dick Grayson is coming today."

"Stop being silly," sputtered the raven haired woman not thrilled with the table turn Artemis had thrown at her as she plugged in the kettle, "Dick Grayson is the farthest thing from my mind." Artemis just leveled her gaze with the magician's nervous one and drawled,

"Sure." Deciding there was no point in continuing to tease Zatanna she turned towards the table and began pointing at various confections that would be on display that morning, "Lemon tarts, macaroons, red velvet cupcakes, mango cheesecake, over there is the crumb cake that The Marlows ordered, rye bread, passionfruit mousse cups, and, finally, cinnamon rolls."

"Obviously. Now take your tea and get your _buns_ out of here." Zatanna expertly dumped a plate of frosted cinnamon buns and a cup of green tea into Artemis's hands before shooing her up the staircase to her apartment. (Artemis had the staircase installed during the renovation so it was easier to move between her store and her living space.) Artemis shot Zatanna a both thankful and weary look as she trekked upstairs.

This was not a conversation she was going to enjoy.

At the top of the stairs she threw on one of Wally's baggy _Flash _sweatshirts making sure the cast was adequately covered before she walked towards the bedroom carefully, placing the warm buns on the nightstand table before she took her tea and leaned against the door frame drinking in both the hot beverage and the morning light. But what really completed the picture was the sight of her half naked boyfriend, or he could be totally naked under that sheet both suited Artemis just fine. Wally looked so peaceful and childlike in sleep. Unmarred by the scary, horror filled world that they both faced on regular basis. It was always refreshing to look at him in this light. It reminded her why she loved him. But the peaceful moment was shattered by Wally's nose crinkling and him groaning before he opened his eyes and pounced on the cinnamon buns like a feral animal which caused Artemis to snort.

"Morning, beautiful," he chirped happily, mouth half full, waving her over. Artemis slowly approached the bed. "Come on, babe. I won't bite you...yet." He waggled his eyebrows and sent her a lecherous smile. Grabbing another bun to shovel into his mouth he asked, "What's the occasion?" Artemis shrugged sitting beside him on the bed. The longer she kept him distracted the less likely it was he would find out about her injuries.

"None. They're just something I whipped up while preparing to open the shop." Wally frowned, concentrating.

"Did you come to bed last night?"

"What are you talking about?"

"_Artemis_," chastised Wally wrapping his arms around her waist so he could pull her between his legs, "If you think you can buy me off with food you should have made me cookies too." It might have been light teasing but there was a hard edge to his voice. However, Wally soon discarded his worry in favor of focusing on her as he began to kiss her neck. His ministrations continued as his hands trailed along her thighs until he was grasping the hands in her lap. Gently tugging the cup of tea from between her digits he placed it beside the cinnamon buns on the table before he absentmindedly picked up Artemis's hand and licked at her fingertips removing the minor traces of frosting that remained there.

Artemis would never admit it but of all the features of her body her hands were the part she was most insecure about. The skin was chaffed and rubbed raw not only from the burns, cuts, and accidents that befell them in the kitchen but also from the constant stress they were under when she was using her bow. The fingertips were riddled with calluses and her palms were dry and cracked so she cherished when Wally placed his hand in hers or did these little sensual acts because they made her feel special. She hummed appreciatively has his tongue traced along her pointer finger – at least until she winced when he began running his hand up her arm seductively.

"Ow..." Wally froze. Eyes narrowing. Before Artemis had time to spring off the bed he yanked back the sleeve of his sweater roughly and stared at the previously concealed cast.

"Who?" He questioned darkly. There was no point in asking how it had happened. In their line of work it could be any number of gruesome things – besides knowing who inflicted damage usually provided enough intel for them to figure it out on their own.

"Wally it's none of your concern," she attempted to pull the red sleeve down to cover it again, "It was my mission."

"If it's not my concern why hide it?" he asked icily spinning her around and noticing the purplish hue dancing across her cheek. He ran a finger along the tinted skin slowly, eliciting a small pained groan from the archer.

"I'm just sore."

"Sore? Artemis I can't believe you! Your arm is in a cast."

"You ask why I hid it? It's because you. over. react." She enunciated punctuating each syllable. By now she was struggling to get out of his embrace which only caused him to further tighten his hold.

"I have every right to be concerned. We're dating."

"But it's my life."

"Dating is not a one-way street, Arty," snarled Wally clearly losing his patience, "It's two people, together. It may be your life but I have every right to do everything in my power to make sure you're okay. I'm sorry but If that makes me overprotective than you're just going to have to deal with it because I care about you."

To anyone else this conversation would be sweet and endearing. It would make any girl blush and turn to mush but for Artemis this was the fight she had been trying to avoid because she knew it was coming.

Artemis would not stop being a hero. Artemis couldn't stop.

Wally's drive to be a hero was because of admiration, lineage, and duty hers was a constant battle for approval – to prove that she was not just the tool her father trained her to be and the Shadows had made her be. Wally couldn't understand that. She didn't expect him to. But this confrontation was inevitable. Wally wanted to protect his precious people he couldn't do that if they wanted to protect themselves or tended to throw themselves at danger. What was even more frightening was the lengths he would go to protect those people. Artemis refused to let Wally get hurt on her account because he would. He'd gladly jump in front of any criminal to stop their assault even if it meant harm coming to him. It was one of the infuriatingly insane yet appealing part of his personality. But there is no way she'll be the cause of one of his impromptu stays in the med bay; she is perfectly capable of protecting herself.

"Don't patronize me Wally." Wally stiffened.

"Excuse me?"

"I don't need the Flash to protect me from the bad guy. I don't want Flash to protect me from the bad guy."

"I'm sorry I never realized I was such a thorn in your side," snapped Wally viciously removing his arms and shoving the remainder of the cinnamon bun in his mouth chewing it garishly – he knew that would piss her off.

"God, Flashy act like the adult you are. I want to be in a relationship with you but that and my role in the Justice League are two separate things."

"No they're not you're just making excuses."

"Excuses would suggest I have something to excuse myself for, which I don't."

"You're wrong."

"I'm right."

"_Artemis!"_

_ "Wallace."_ The Flash threw the blanket off his body revealing his _Artemis _superheroine boxers that he wore at every opportunity whenever he stayed over (which in all honestly was pretty much every night) because he knew how much Artemis loved to see him wearing her symbol. Who was he to stop her from jumping his bones? But at the moment he was so pissed off seeing her logo just riled him up further. Elaborately and with much show Wally whipped off his boxers and tossed them at his girlfriend before gesturing dramatically to himself, "Take a good look because this the last time you'll be seeing me for a while." Wally smirked with satisfaction when his discarded briefs landed on her head.

"You fucking pig you threw your dirty underwear at me!" screeched Artemis grabbing the boxers from her hair, "I was trying to be reasonable and you threw your underwear at me! Are you six? Get out!"

"Already on it, babe," sneered Wally bitterly dressing himself in seconds. "You'll be begging for me by the end of the week sweetcheeks."

"Go!" she thundered before she virulently hurtled the boxers after his retreating form. Artemis laid down on her mattress whispering to herself, "Just go, _Wally." _

"Hi Wally," greeted Zatanna as he stormed through the bakery from the kitchen and out the door, "Bye Wally."

"I'm guessing they had a fight," sighed Dick shoving his sunglasses further up his nose.

"And they call you the protégée of the world's greatest detective," teased the raven haired woman placing a cupcake in front of him. Dick looked like he was about to say something, at least until the red haired man raced by the pair again. They could hear the indignant yells of Artemis above them until Wally reemerged with a plate of cinnamon buns.

"She made them for me," he justified crudely, "I do not waste food." He then marched past the duo, "Tell Miss Harpy I'll return the plate…when she comes to her senses." With an overzealous slam to the shop door Wally disappeared.

Zatanna sighed, "Why can't those two just admit they're both wrong and have make-up sex like a regular couple?"

* * *

_Please review…. I will now go hide in a hole for fear of not meeting people's expectations…Tell me the truth...  
_


	2. Flour(s)

Finally! I can't believe how long it took me to do the next chapter of this story. (Despite how it looks I did not abandon this story.) I've been working on this chapter bit by bit and I thought why not post it after today's epic episode. I'm not sure how happy I am with it but I really wanted to get this story back up and running since so many people like it.

I hope you enjoy it and it doesn't disappoint :)

Now to thank all of you and I mean **all of you **for your amazing support. There was such a phenomenal response to this story I want to send all of you a huge thanks.

**Dramamamapwnsall: **Thank you so much!

**madval29: **Thank you so much :) I'm glad you're enjoying both stories.

**NessaIsCrash: **Thank you so much. It's finally being continued and I hope to introduce more characters to help build up the story and character dynamics. Besides I always love writing other characters to improve my characterization. Thanks for your review.

**Mark in orlando: **Ha ha, yeah I finally managed to update it and yes there is a make up for their relationship in this chapter :) They will reconcile and I will continue to write this story because fans like you encourage me to do so :)

**BatKate: **Yes! I am. Thank you so much for the review :) Your continued support is appreciated.

**Guest: **Here it is the update :)

**Lady Imara: **Thank you for the lovely review! I have finally managed to update this story. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

**angelkierra: **Here is the more :)

**Guest: **I hope I continue to meet your expectations as I finally manage to update this story :) Thank you for the amazing review!

**Insomniatic95: **Yes all problems can be solved with Zatanna's methods of life coping. Thank you so much for the review :)

**Immortalfantasylover: **Thank you for the psychic prediction, I really need the encouragement. I actually have a few AU stories in mind. I probably will not post them until I finish up my other stories so I concentrate on them in full. But who knows, but yes there are some floating around in my empty head. Thanks for the lovely review :)

**whelmedarrow: **I will continue it. I will. Thank you for the encouragement and the review :)

**Guest: **I am crawling out of my hole, slowly but surely I am pulling myself out so I can finish this story and post some other cool AUs. Here is the update, please enjoy it and let me know your thoughts.

**bluepianos: **Thank you for the review I managed to finally update this story. It really is a fun universe to play around in because it involves both Wally and food and who can't love a place like that. You know you made a good point that I managed to get Wally naked but have nothing happen. I don't think I'll be doing that again that is no fun at all. Cheers :)

**rumble: **Here have a cinnamon roll, Wally size portions :) Thank you for the lovely review. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story :)

**DxS4ever: **I know it took a long time…but I hope you still enjoy the chapter as much as the first one. Thank you as always for your lovely reviews!

**chasingfireflys: **Thank you for the lovely review. It really has been a long time since we last talked. I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far, hopefully you'll enjoy it more now that I am updating again (or trying to update). I'm okay at the moment but we'll see what the future holds as things in my life starts to go crazy. Hope things are well with you.

**j9162: **I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. I hope you will continue to enjoy it as I post more and work toward finishing this story. I'm glad you liked the characterization, I'm not overly happy with it but all the encouragement means it must be all the insecurities in my head. Thank you for the lovely review :)

**thelastfangirl: **Oh no, I hope it's a happy reaction :)

**cliptaclopta: **I hope you continue to enjoy it. Thank you for the lovely review :)

**Guest: **Enjoy the coming chapters!

**fixations: **I think your "ship" joke was amazing :) I miss Zatanna too and miss all the old team members at least they are finally starting to appear in the series again. Thanks for your support and reviews and for being awesome :)

**sam the deadly nightshade: **I'm so glad I met your expectations. I will continue to strive to complete this story. Thanks for the lovely review.

**overlyobsessedgirlfangirl: **Thank you for the lovely review :) Thank you for your amazing support. I usually don't do sequels I just feel like they are so lacklustre but I want to try and continue the storyline of this AU. I hope that you can continue to enjoy my writing. Cheers!

**YJ-Lover: **I'm glad you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm glad you enjoyed the characterization You always shower me with unneeded compliments but they really brighten my day so thank you :)

**randommonkeyz998: **Were you the one who sent me Batman? That was incredibly awkward. I did go back and start typing the story it just took me longer then I thought I would and for that I am sorry. But I hope you enjoy the next chapter :) Thank you for the lovely review, I will try and climb out of this hole.

**IronicVeghead: **Thank you for the lovely review!

**MelissaBlack13: **Here is a future chapter :) I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for the lovely review.

**argent98: **I'm so glad you enjoyed the sequel. I agree they are sometimes not as good as the original and it's always a risk to write one. I 'm so happy you laughed. Thank you for the amazing review :)

**YJ: **You make a good point about the characterization. I'm glad you enjoy my writing and hopefully I'll be able to better align the characters with the other story. I think the reason I've been having difficulty is because in the last story they were trying to establish their relationship and in this story I'm trying to figure out how they would act now that they are in a relationship :) Thank you so much for the review!

**Mr. Aanonymous: **Haha, greatness…but I wanted to challenge myself and people were asking for a sequel so I thought why not. Thanks for the review!

**GIRLWONDER: **I'm so glad I met your expectations. We'll see what happens to our friend the plate in the coming chapters. Thanks for the lovely review :)

**Keepmovingforward2: **Thanks for the amazing review and your support :)

**Jazbez: **Shucks it works on its own I hope but yeah I agree reading the predecessor may help you understand some of the references. Thank you for the lovely review!

**Irenerb: **Thanks for the amazing review!

**anonjon: **I'm sure there is something of mine you don't like, but I'm glad you enjoyed the story.

**candi711: **Thanks for the lovely review, that's a great idea in the previous story I never established who Artemis was related to so it would make for a great plot twist. I hope you enjoy the update :)

**JadeBrycin2116: **I don't know how long this sequel will be I'd love to say it will be long but I don't think so…bit we'll see how far my ideas take me. Thank you for all the lovely comments and praise and for the amazing review:)

**SusurroSilencioso27: **I would never let them separate. Thanks for the critique I'll keep in mind that Artemis doesn't need to overreact in that manner. Thanks for the lovely review!

**SpitfireChick: **Thank you for your support!

**Ls: **I hope you enjoy the next chapter even if it took me forever to write it. I'm going to start working on the next chapters so hopefully you will continue to enjoy it :) Thanks for the review!

**sunflower13: **Yeah, not a big fan of fairy tale perfection so there will be conflict and there will be challenges. Thank you for the lovely review!

**Samian: **The kid pervert part was something that was always trapped in my head. Weird I know. Talk to you soon :)

_Thanks to the silent readers as well._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or its characters._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Flour(s)**

* * *

Artemis let out a breathy sigh flicking at some sprinkles on the counter before slumping forward. Groaning she stared at the massive pile of cupcakes and baked goods that had accumulated over the last couple of days. Without Wally West, the garbage disposal, around she'd been accumulating a very large amount of unnecessary, totally wasted, inventory.

Two weeks. That was how long it had been since she and Wally had last spoke, spoke being the operative word. They had seen each other, had tried to resolve things, but it had all cumulated into another shouting match between them in the middle of The Watchtower. Batman, to put it in polite terms, had been less than impressed with their behavior.

"M'gann wants to know if you can cover her for monitor duty?" requested Zatanna sticking her head in the kitchen and waving her communicator. "Apparently Superboy is taking her out on a date. Although I'd love to see what Mr. Stoic has planned he's about as creative as concrete."

Walking into the kitchen she surveyed its state of ultimate, uncharacteristic cleanliness and the mountain of uneaten Wally portion sized desserts. "I don't think you've ever been this productive while simultaneously this bored."

"I probably should cut back," said Artemis absentmindedly running her finger through the bright red frosting on the nearest cupcake, leaving a lightening bolt impression in the sweet confection.

Zatanna raised an eyebrow, "Alright pity party of one. You are going on monitor duty. You are going to take a bunch of these cupcakes and offer Wally the proverbial olive branch and by branch I mean his own weight in cake. _Sexob ni sekacpuc ecalp." _Instantly the cupcakes organized and arranged themselves into boxes.

"Clever trick but I'm not going. Why don't you cover for M'gann?" She narrowed her eyes suspiciously tossing the decaled cupcake expertly in the trash, "Whenever you're trying to get rid of me you and Dick do something I absolutely loathe."

"The walls needed repainting."

Artemis sent her a look. "Painting is not effective when done like a water sprinkler."

"So one minor setback-"

"Then there was my _surprise _birthday party."

"I had no idea the cake was going to react like that to magic."

"I was washing icing out of my hair for a week."

"And what do you do every other day?" riposted Zatanna smartly. "Look it's just one teensy weenie little favor."

"I'm suspended remember. Or as the Bat so eloquently said _''Get out.'_"

"I sense a double entendre."

"You think?" smirked Artemis looking at the newly packed cupcakes. "I'm making bread."

Zatanna sighed this was the one drawback of two equally stubborn people dating. No sex equals other forms of release. Artemis appeared intent on burying her problems with baking and it wasn't that it wasn't a lucrative outlet it was just getting kind of ridiculous. Zatanna shuddered to think about what Wally was doing with his newly acquired free time.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot," sighed Artemis rifling in the cupboards collecting ingredients for what she was hoping would become cinnamon raisin bread.

"Why is this such a big deal to you? The guy cares about you. Why the drama?"

"It's the principle of the thing," muttered Artemis raising the arm with the cast and wiggling her fingers. "Injuries are part of the trade. Everyone gets hurt, even those we care about, and Wally knows this, but he needs to accept it."

"Wow that was surprisingly deep yet pointless. Talk about stating the obvious," commented Zatanna. Plucking a carton of cupcakes off the counter for her meeting with Dick later that night. It seemed like Artemis and Wally were the only couple not getting any.

"I know I'm a nosey outsider – "

"Very nosey."

"But one of you needs to take the first step to mend your relationship and it can't always be Wally even if he's an ass half the time, he's still a pretty sensitive guy."

"I know that," eked out Artemis forcefully.

"Do you see all these desserts?" asked Zatanna gesturing towards the table. "Just go to the Watchtower leave a plate out and wait to catch your prey while you're on your hot date with the monitors tonight."

"ZEE!" But the cupcake she'd used as ammunition splattered halfheartedly against the door that Zatanna had just escaped through and Artemis turned to grip the counter, her body tense and unsatisfied. Looking around the kitchen and patting her flour dusted hands on her apron she begrudgingly decided a change of scenery might be a good idea. Besides the bread needed time to rise.

* * *

"I thought you were kicked out of the Watchtower," joked Rocket leaning back in the chair adjacent to Artemis's, cracking her knuckles. "Though this in itself is torture." It wasn't so bad to be on monitor duty with Raquel she had a sense of humor plus similar to Artemis her abilities stemmed from physical objects which made her more relatable for the archer. It became a little annoying to always be surrounded by super humans and other species. Plus as one of the few married League members she actually was an ideal person to go to for relationship advice, although that was not the reason Artemis had chosen to sit beside her. Not at all.

Artemis shrugged kicking her feet up on the metal console trying to ignore the twisting in her stomach as she thought of the poorly concealed box of cupcakes under her chair. _Why had she brought them?_

"How's Amistad?"

"Rambunctious." Chuckled Raquel. "Kind of like your monster. For the first couple of days after you both got kicked off The Watchtower he was hanging around here hoping to met you. Batman nearly castrated him." Artemis rolled her eyes, but couldn't help the smile that settled on her face. "Still not talking to Wally, huh?"

"What makes you say that?" uttered Artemis clenching her fingers.

"Because if you were he'd be here chowing down on those cupcakes and driving us crazy. Although his ass in that spandex, mmmm, nice view."

Artemis snorted leaning her head back so her ponytail tumbled over the top of the chair. "You know what's amazing?" Raquel raised an eyebrow. "I'm in space. SPACE. In one of the most technologically advanced feats of human conception and all I can think about is my dumbass boyfriend."

"Ah l'amour," smirked Raquel leaning forward resting her chin on her hands. "So the question is why are you still here? I mean a full moon is beautiful but you have one of the best ones as a booty call." Did she mention she appreciated Rocket's sense of humor?

"My dough is still rising."

"That is quite possibly the worst excuse I've ever heard." Artemis chose to ignore the comment opening the book she had brought with her.

"Fine, fine," conceded Rocket shaking her head. "How long till the cast comes off? It must be a pain to try and use your bow."

"Yeah. It really is. I've been using my crossbow to try and reduce the pressure on my arm."

"Makes sense." Rocket smirked, "Your book is upside down by the way."

Artemis snapping the book closed. It was a fruitless effort. She was here for one reason only. "Love stinks."

"It might but at least at the end of the day you know where you stand and you know that there is someone there waiting for you whether you've had a great day or a terrible one. They're there and they care." Rocket patted her shoulder. "You two make more sense together then apart."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"I can handle the monitors. Go find your man." Artemis tried to keep up an indifferent front but her facade broke a little at the prospect of seeing Wally. She had lost her mind. It was official.

_Recognized Flash 0-4. _

Raquel whistled as Wally materialized in the zeta beam. "That's fate." Artemis wasn't even aware she was gleefully gawking until the Flash turned toward her the slits in his mask widening with surprise before the red wearing hero turned tail and ran right back into the beam. She just sat there. Staring in disbelief as Wally disappeared back into the beam.

He was running toast.

* * *

Artemis was fully prepared to storm past Wally's form as he stood in front of the steps of her bakery looking around forlornly. She was not in the mood to deal with livid green eyes and saucy comments. But as quickly as she turned around to go find a cafe to sit in till the moron gave up a breeze brushed past her and Wally was now standing directly in front of her. She should have known she couldn't outrun him. Grimacing she glared at him taking a deliberate step forward because there was no way in hell she was backing down.

"Hey Arty..." he mumbled looking at the ground scuffing his shoe against the cement. If she wasn't so pissed off at him she might have told him looked adorable acting like a nervous preschooler giving his crush a Valentine but she wasn't in the mood to be handing out compliments to her irksome boyfriend.

"What?" she snapped, "Haven't you met your quota for stupid yet?" His eyes flashed momentarily but he reined in his anger. Good. She liked it when she dominated the relationship. "Last I saw, you were running _**away **_from me."

Wally sighed raising a hand from behind his back to rub awkwardly at his neck. "Yeah…but it was only because I was nervous." Artemis narrowed her eyes.

"Nervous?" she scoffed. "You don't even know the definition of embarrassment and you were nervous?" That was true. During the course of their relationship Wally had done some pretty outrageous things that had made her blush as red as his hair but left him moderately unfazed. She honestly wondered sometimes what was going through his head when he pulled those stunts. But Artemis hadn't realized how hurt she had been when Wally had run away from her on the Watchtower. She could admit that their little "spat" had been partially her fault but watching him run that had hurt. Deep.

"I just want you to be naked!" He sputtered. Artemis's eyes widened and she wondered how Wally managed to make even something so perverse announced loudly in the middle of the street sound somehow endearing. She must be just as insane as him.

"Too soon?" He questioned. "I thought so too. So I ran. I didn't trust myself to stand on the Watchtower and not ravish you in front everyone. So, sorry."

"Wally…"

"I brought you flours." Artemis quirked an eyebrow as Wally pulled a box full of paper bags from behind his back.

"Thanks, I think…"

"No, look closer they're _**flours.**_" Artemis peered more carefully at the peculiar bags and was shocked to find each one sloppily labeled. There was rice flour, potato flour, barley flour, cake flour, self-rising flour – some she hadn't even heard of. Artemis couldn't help it she laughed heartily. Bending over around the middle, gripping her sides trying to stop the bubbling spring. It was like her body was remembering what it felt like not to be alone and she craved it. There was nothing more she needed.

"That is so corny!"

"I have corn flour," he chirped pointing to an arbitrary bag, grinning at his foolish little joke. "I can't take all the credit I stole the idea from a movie. It's practically our love story angry baker and dashing genius."

"I knew you couldn't be that creative," said Artemis sarcastically touching the bags delicately. "Stealing ideas from movies though, pretty unoriginal."

"I've had a lot of free time on my hands," he admitted jostling the box as he attempted to place a hand on her waist. She swatted it away. "Am I back in your good graces m'lady?"

"Would you like to come in?" asked Artemis unlocking the door to the bakery. She could see his Flash uniform peeking out between the gaps in his incorrectly buttoned shirt and Artemis realized just how quickly he had raced here after his blunder in space.

The redhead frowned. "That wasn't an answer."

"We'll talk inside _flash_er." She pointed towards his shirt and he hastily closed his jacket smiling gratefully. The last thing either of them needed was a scandal where they had to explain to the whole League how his identity got out.

"Ah," moaned Wally once they were inside as he sniffed the air dramatically. "I've missed this place." He pinched the ether as if all the scents and flavors were palpable between his fingers. Artemis shook her head at his antics quickly crossing into the kitchen so she could check on her bread dough, naturally Wally followed behind.

"Wow," whistled Wally in awe as he stared at the mountain of cupcakes. "Where have you been all my life!" She _**had**_ missed his frivolous actions and appreciation, there weren't many people who appreciated the food the way Wally did.

"Quit drooling Wally," stated Artemis continuing her work.

"You aren't seriously going to let me just stand here staring are you." She knew his eyes roaming over her and the cupcakes, trying to decide which he should attack first.

"Are those red velvet cupcakes? Sadist."

Wiping her hands on a cloth she leaned against the counter. "You're not seriously whimpering are you?" Wally was seated at the table hands frantically occupied with tapping his thighs as his face moved closer and closer to the delectable confections but his eyes remained fixed on her. Drinking her in. He looked like a wolf stalking their prey. The "flours" placed on the table forgotten.

"_Please!_ This is torture." Artemis quirked an eyebrow.

"Wally I already know you've stolen three, there's icing on your lips. Superspeed is cheating." She shrugged finally giving in as she slid into the chair across from him. "I have too many. Go for it."

It wasn't until after the fifteenth that Wally stopped eating and just started scrutinizing her again in his infuriating personal way that made her feel stripped bare and awkward like a teenage girl. It also ignited a fire in the pit of her stomach that fluttered and grew larger with each passing second.

"What?"

"So are we good?"

Artemis blinked, was that it? Their entire fight over? All the aggravation of the last few weeks gone? God, she really hated that Wallace West had the uncanny ability to get under her skin and stay there. Too bad she loved that part about him too. Letting out a breath she hadn't known she was holding Artemis leaned across the table and Wally mirrored her actions.

"I over reacted."

"So did I." Wally looked down and grabbed her hands leaning even closer. "I miss my _Artemis_ boxers and your plate is still sitting on the counter in my apartment. I miss waking up in the morning with hair in my mouth and eating your food. I miss us." He paused. "I just want you to be safe and I know you're more then capable of taking care of yourself but I want to know about your injuries, don't just hide them. It's only fair." Artemis nodded slowly.

"I suppose I could take you on patrol with me sometimes. If you don't slow me down." They were both so close, their breathes intermingling between them, Wally's lips smudged with white chocolate icing and her body screaming at her to just jump him.

"I was serious about the naked thing." He whispered eyes fixating on her lips.

That was all the warning hovering in the air before they both simultaneously lunged across the table, fingers tangling in hair and lips mashing together with blissful pain from the force.

"The fucking table is in the way," Artemis bit out as her stomach pressed painfully against the piece of furniture from Wally's pulling.

"Fucking table," responded Wally in kind having already slammed one knee onto it knocking the teetering plate of cupcakes and other confections onto the floor.

"Ideas?" moaned Artemis as his fingers vibrated against her pulse point causing pleasurable shivers to wrack her body while the deviously dexterous digits moved downwards at a painfully slow rate.

"Break the table, move the table, or have sex on the table." Wally listed automatically between kisses. Artemis struggled to breathe deeply through her nose as she went lightheaded from Wally's ministrations. Taking a step backward in order to get a breath of air and possibly some composure, only possibly, because the man in front of her addictive in all the right ways, Artemis was startled when her foot slipped on one of the discarded cupcakes.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Artemis as she fell backwards dragging a still stubbornly affixed Wally with her. A massive cloud of white engulfed as the flours fell on top of them coating them both with artificial snow.

Wally chuckled brushing away the powdery substance from her eyes. "You look good enough to eat, babe."

"I am not amused Wally," she stated, all the flour caked to her lips billowing into the air with each word while ruined cupcakes pressed against her back. "Not amused at all."

Wally just grinned at her at least until she threw a handful of flour into his face and squirmed away, laughing. "Looking a little pale there, Wall-man."

"Oh, oh, ooh," he challenged grabbing his own handful and a semi-squashed cupcake which he bit into. She appreciated that. They both hated wasting food, although her kitchen was looking more like a war zone with every passing minute. "It's on."

"Prepare to lose."

"I don't think so," whispered a voice beside her ear as Wally skidded to a stop behind her gently blowing against the sensitive lobe before he slammed the handful of flour against her head.

Sputtering, and of all things smiling like a lovesick fool, their battle ensued until she finally managed to pin him to the ground her knees straddling either side of his waist.

"I missed you," she said honestly. "I'm sorry. I can't promise we won't fight anymore but I don't want to stop fighting with you. I want you to be there."

Wally's eyes softened and his fingers gently traced patterns on her thighs. "I died without you Artemis." Leaning forward she pressed her forehead against the rapidly beating beast fluttering against his ribcage. The pace of his heart was so fast it sounded like music to her ears. She had done this. She had made him feel this way. Only her. She was his and he was hers.

He arched against her causing Artemis to hum quietly while he drank her in albeit dirty with flushing cheeks and pouting lips. "Shower?" She queried looking heavenward.

"Shower." He easily picked her up bridal style and headed towards the stairs. "What about the mess?"

Artemis sent him a contented smile pressing kisses against his neck and chin before nibbling at his earlobe which caused his knees to buckle and him to groan heartily in the back of his throat. "That's what shop assistants are for."

* * *

_It's back. Tell me your thoughts and critique. Hopefully more to come..._

_**A/N: **The scene mentioned is from the movie _Stranger then Fiction.


End file.
